Dragneel is Mine
by Emichan236
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia the only daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia and their company's successor. She is introduced to Natsu Dragneel the only son of Igneel Dragneel. The two are forced to marry each other for the benefit of the both companies. Is Lucy going to be able to handle Natsu the heart breaker? -EmiChan236 (Emmi)
1. Chapter 1: Navy, Pink, and Scarlet

**Dragneel is Mine**

_**A Nalu Fanfiction**_

**Chapter 1: Navy, Pink, and Scarlet**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**At the Heartfilia Residence**

"Miss. Heartfilia breakfast is served." I stood up and fixed my skirt. "I'll be down in a minute." The maid nodded and left. I just arrived back home from studying in America. I've been living in the states for almost 10 years so it feels really weird being back home permanently. I make my way downstairs to the dining room where my Mother and Father were seated. "Good Morning." I say as I sit at the other end of the table. Mom smiles at me and sets her utensils down "Good Morning sweetie, How did you sleep?" I smiled and took a sip of my water "I slept great!" I Father avoids making eye contact with me. "Lucy are you ready for your first day of school?" Says my Father as he eats his omelet. "Yep! I'm so excited!" No I'm not I don't want to go to school here I want to return to America. "That's great it's such a prestigious school." I nodded and began eating my omelet.

**At School**

The driver pulls up to the school. Wow It's larger than I thought. I watched as students were entering the school. "I don't want to go anymore..." I took a huge breath as the driver stops in front of the school. " I really don't want to get out of this car Don." Don the driver chuckles "Miss Lucy its normal to be nervous on your first day of school." I watched as Don steps out of the car to open my door. "Come out Miss." I shook my head "No Don, I'm not getting out." Don let out a sigh. "Lucy you know your father is going to make you attend whether you like it or not." Don was right My Dad would make me come either way. "Okay..." Don smiled and gestured me to come out. I took a deep breath and got out. "I'll be waiting here for you once classes are over." I nodded and went toward the entrance.

**In Class**

I stood outside the classroom waiting for the teacher to invite me in. "Class settle down! I have an announcement." The class took their seats. "Okay we have a new transfer student joining us today. " I could hear whispers. "Miss. Heartfilia please come in." As I walked into the class room I could feel hard stares. "Please introduce yourself." I stood in front of the class and bowed my head. "My name is Lucy Heartfllia it's a pleasure to meet you all." The teacher smiled and introduced her self to me. "Hello Lucy I'm your homeroom teacher." I nodded my head. "Okay does anyone have any APPROPRIATE questions to ask our new classmate?" A boy with messy Dark Navy hair raises his hand. "Okay Gray ask your Appropriate question." Gray clears his throat. " Fire or Ice?" Fire or Ice? What kind of question is that?! "Uhh. Ice?" Gray nodded. "Good choice." Yep I was right this is not the school for me. "okay... well you can have a seat back there next to the guy with pink hair who's sleeping in the back." I nodded and went to my seat.

For the past 4 classes the guy next to me has been sound asleep. "Hello there." I looked up to see a girl with Scarlet colored hair. "Hi." She looked at me then to the guy next to me with the pink hair. "He's still sound asleep huh?" I nodded. "Well I'm Erza Scarlet and that pink head is Natsu Dragneel."I nodded "So that's his name." Erza nodded. "He probably was out all night with Gray and Gajeel." Gray? The guy from earlier? Hmm they're friends. "Well Lucy want to go to the cafeteria?" I nodded and stood up. "Yeah, That sounds good."

**TA-DA! New Fan-fiction! It's just a little something I came up with one day. I hope you enjoyed it! Please Favorite/Follow and leave a review I love reading feedback! Also check out my other Fan Fiction "Are You My Daddy?"**

**-Emmichan236**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Event

Dragneel is Mine  
A NALU FANFICTION  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Chapter 2: The Big Event

I made my way down to the cafeteria with Erza. She was a beauty. Her Scarlet hair and her sharp eyes. Everything about her was perfect. Anyone would fall in love with her. "So Lucy where were you studying before here?" I smiled at the scarlet beauty. "I've been living in America for the past ten years." Erza looks astonished. "Ah America. Why did come here?" I smiled "My Father wants me to help him with his company." Erza nods. "Oh I see." We sat down at a table with 3 other girls. "Hey Erza, who's your friend?" says the light blue haired petite girl. "Girls this is Lucy. She just transferred here today." They all smile "Welcome Lucy!" they all say in unison. We all sit and chat while drinking tea.

A FEW HOURS LATER  
"Ah, Finally I'm home." I say has I throw myself on the sofa. "Lucy Sweetie we have plans to go dress shopping today for Saturday!" Great shopping with Mother. I love my mother but sometimes she drives me crazy! "Ah okay." I say as I get up. "Saturday is going to be a big day we have to make sure you look like a beauty." I nod as I grab my Louis Vuitton bag. "Yes, Mother of course." My mom always says that for any event my father hosts

At the Designer's Shop

"Lucy darling you look gorgeous!" I look at myself in the full length mirror. "Hmm this is a nice dress, but it's a little tight on my chest area." My mother smiles "Lucy that's how it's supposed to be, you need to show off what I gave you." I laugh at her words. I turn to see the back of this beautiful pale blue dress. "The detailing on the back is so beautiful." The dress maker bowed. "It took our team a few weeks just to do the back of this dress, since it was specially requested by ." I turn to look at my mother. Yep that's something she would do. "Well I think we should go with this one and save the pink one for another special occasion that's coming up next month." I nod in agreement.

The next morning at school

I walk into class searching for Erza. "Hmm is she not here today?" I check my phone 8:25. Erza said she would be here by this time. I walk to my desk staring down at my phone looking at celebrity gossip. I sit down, and to my surprise the pink haired boy isn't here either oh and Gray too. Class has just begun and Erza isn't here yet. "Hmm I'll text her." Just as I was about to message Erza I got a text from her. "Sorry I had to get Natsu and Gray from Lanning." Lanning? That's 4 hours away! Erza is such a good friend. "Ah another message?" I open the text, it's from Erza again. "I'll be there in an hour see you then!" I nod as I put my phone away.

"Erza walks in with Gray and Natsu. "Ah! Lucy! Sorry I'm Late! These two idiots got themselves in trouble…again." I get out of my seat and go toward the 3. "Oh it's okay." I look at gray and Natsu and give them my Heartfilia business smile. "Hello Gray, and Natsu." This is the first time I've seen Natsu awake, and to my surprise he's not that bad looking, he's actually quite handsome, sand quite...muscular. Natsu nods and walks away. Gray furrows his eyebrows. "Wow. That's the first time Natsu has ignored a girl." We all watch as Natsu goes to his regular sleeping spot. "Anyway Lucy let's go get something to drink!" I nod as we make our way to cafe

At the cafe

After we get our drinks we head toward our regular table. "Ah so Lucy, Any guys that you think are cute?" I shook my head. "I don't really notice guys that often." Erza slightly nods "Ah Okay." Levy smiles and waves. "What are you two doing?" Levy says as she takes a seat next to Erza. "Ah nothing we were just talking." Levy nods. "Ah do you two want to come to my house later? The others are coming!" Erza nods. "Yeah I'll go, How about you Lucy. "I'll go too." Levy smiles as she gets out of her seat. "Okay it's settled then! I'll see you two later!" We wave as Levy leaves.

Later that day at Levy's house

"Waaaa. Seriously your life sounds so cool!" I shook my head. "It's nothing really, it's actually kind of boring after doing the same thing over and over again." The 4 nod. "But isn't it fun going to all those fancy balls, and wearing elegant dreesses?" asks the other bluenette, Juvia. I shook my head again. "Not really it's mostly just my parent's friends who attend, there aren't many people my age who go, and it's a long process to get ready for just one small ball." Juvia nods. "Ah so Lu-chan." Levy smirks. "Yes?" "Are there any guys you are interested in?" I shook my head, "No not really." She nods. "Ah actually Lisanna, Levy, and Myself have boyfriends." My eyes widen "Ah I see." Levy smiles "I'm dating Gajeel Redfox from class 7." Gajeel? The big scary guy with tons of piercings…wow you go levy. "I'm dating Jellal Fernandes, he's in the college campus." Ahh Jellal he's well known for being a genius. "Oh and little Lisanna here is dating Natsu Dragneel." Oh Natsu the pink haired guy who sits next to me, darn it I thought he was pretty cute. Good thing I didn't say anything. "Ah no Erza you're wrong. We broke up yesterday…" Erza was surprised. "What? You two did? Why?" Lisanna took a deep breath. "It seems that his parents are going to make him marry his parent's friend's daughter, it's supposed to help with both companies." Erza pats Lisanna's head, and Erza looks at me. "Oh Lisanna and Natsu have been dating ever since we were all 10." Wow 10? That's almost 8 years. I feel a vibration in my purse. "Ah sorry girls, my chauffer is here. " They all stand up and give me goodbye hug. "See you Monday Lu-chan!" I wave goodbye to them as I exit the house.

The Next Day

"You look stunning Lucy." My mother says in tears. She's never cried for something so small. "Mom stop crying it's just a regular old party." Mother nods. "Yeahhhh…you're right. Anyway let's get going." We get into the car and head to Dad's business hall where he hosts his super elegant and serious balls. "Ah Lucy, once we arrive there's some people who we want you to meet!" I nod "Okay." We pull up to the grand hall which is decorated so elegantly that one would think someone was getting married. We get out of the car and enter the hall. "LAYLA!" A thin white haired lady walks toward us. "Ah Grandeeney! It's been a while!" They both hug. "Yes it has! Ah is this your daughter?" Mother nods. "Lucy this is my old friend Grandeeney." I bow and introduce myself. "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Grandeeney smiles. "She's the splitting image of you Layla!" Mother laughs. "Right?" Mother smiles and places her hand on my shoulder. "Ah Wendy!" Grandeeney turns around to call a short dark blued hair girl. "Layla, Lucy this is my daughter Wendy." The little girl named Wendy smiles at us. "Ah Deeney where's Igneel? I haven't seen him in a while." Grandeeney looks around. "Hmm he was around here." "BOOOO!" My mother shrieks. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR IGNEEL?" Grandeeney laughs. "Igneel you need to stop doing that she could have had a heart attack!" The man named Igneel was tall and muscular, with fiery red hair." He held the back of his neck with his right hand. "Sorry Layla. I just had to do it." My mother gently slapped Igneel's bicep. "Why are we friends again?" Igneel smirked. "I'm just so irresistible." The man named Igneel turned to me and gave me a deadly stare. "Hello…I'm Lucy Heartfilia." His stare turned into a gentle smile. "You have such a beautiful daughter Layla, she looks just like you." Mother smiles. "Thank you, that's a hugeee compliment coming from you Igneel." She looks around as if she were searching for someone. "So where is your son with the killer smile?" Igneel laughs. "He's on his way." Mother nods. "Ah…" Wendy says as she looks up from her phone. "He's here.'' I feel someone place their hand on my shoulder I turn to see who it is, it's my father. We hear a loud car, it sounds like a sports car. The large entrance doors swing open and on the other side there's a red Lamborghini. A tall male steps out of it, a tall muscular pink haired man…pink hair… He turns around to face us and grins as he makes his way up the front steps. "Hey blondie." It was Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, My classmate.

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE IN 4 MONTHS! I've been busy with school and final exams, but summer is coming which means more updates coming! I will try to update while I'm in summer school, yeah summer school. I need to go so I can enter as a math honors student next year, small sacrifices for big decisions. I'll only be for a month so I'll be up and running with weekly chapters instead of 1 every 2 weeks. Also Please leave reviews. Your reviews motivate me soooo muchhh! I love ready what you guys have to say, good or bad, I love it all! Check out my other Nalu Fanfiction "Are You My Daddy?" which will be updated on weeks where "Dragneel is Mine" isn't updated.**

THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! Follow/Favorite for a notification when the series is updated! Thank You Again!

**-EmmiGrayChan236 **


End file.
